The Legend of Elios Arendelle
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: Meet Elios Arendelle, a troublemaker Prince who lives in the shadows of his great cousins, Joseff and Heidi and the great grandson of Elsa but that doesn't seem to matter since he's nothing like her. But when unexpected invasion happens on Arendelle, could Elios be the hero they are looking for? Even though he cause all of this to happen!


**Sneak Peek of what you are getting yourself in for! :D Also I love to thank betheii for the design of the picture :D**

* * *

The powerful blast cause the silver-haired boy to fly through the doors of the balcony of his Castle. "Tsk!" The silver-haired boy grunted as he slowly push himself up on his hands. Just as he was about to fully get up, he stop when he heard a voice. "You know Elios." A boy with flaming hair came up in front of him.

He pick Elios up by his family cloak and lift him high up enough to see the destruction of roaring flames devouring Elios' home kingdom. "Isn't this sweet Elios?" The flaming haired boy said with a sneer. He then took in a whiff of the smell from the air "Home sweet home" The boy laughed manically. Elios can't believe this! Why is this guy doing this?! Is he even thinking clearly about his actions?! "Stop this man! You are going to kill everyone!" Elios warned in panic as he heard loud screams. The flaming haired boy looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Why do you care? Remember what they call us?! Monsters! Sorcerers!" The flaming haired boy angrily reminded him as he jerk him closer. "And guess what? That's what we really are now because of them!"

Elios thought about it that he had a point. He remember the times he was treated by people. How they were scared of him because of his newfound powers. And how he caused this all to happen because of it.

He really is a monster just like this guy.

But then he remember Heidi and her powers. She was just like him, a trouble maker who only wanted attention but now she has respect from her people and they don't fear her powers as much. How is it that a troublemaker like Heidi be fear by others to being loved by them just like that?

Suddenly, he remember their conversation earlier today.

_"I'm a monster"_

_"Having powers doesn't mean you are a monster, Elios. It only depends on how you use it. Sure I set Joseff's hair on fire at times and everyone fear my powers but that doesn't mean I'm a monster well to Joseff I might be" She laughed lightly. Then she got serious once more. __"What I'm trying to say is that we have a purpose for our powers, a reason we were chosen for them. I know my reason. It took me a while to figure it out but eventually I got it and that was to protect my home and family no matter what. But the real question, Elios is do you know your reason? Your purpose?"_

Elios didn't know the answer at the time but now everything was clear for him to straightly answer it. Thanks to Heidi, he should never doubt her. He had to apologize later to her. Elios then looked at the boy with meaning eyes. He then grip the boy's hand, that had a grip on him, harshly. Making the boy cry out in pain! Elios then said to the boy "These are my family and people man! And I'm their Prince and Protector and it's my job to make sure that my home will be safe from invaders like you! No matter what they say or do it me doesn't matter because I'll always protect them. Believe it!"

Elios then let go of his hand which is now beat red! The flaming haired boy couldn't believe what Elios said. What made him say all of this all of a sudden? Well it didn't matter now because he can see that Elios is not going to change his mind, which he hates! Having enough from Elios, he threw him to the ground! Elios hiss in pain from the impact! The flaming haired boy looked at him and scoff.

"You are just like your great-grandmother Elsa. Helping and saving people when they don't deserve it My great-grandfather warn me about this but I thought you were different. Oh well, guess that's what you get trusting an Arendelle"

The flaming haired boy then held out his hand and a magically red-hot flame sword appear in his hand on command. He then point the tip of the blade at Elios' chest and smirk.

"Any last words or smart remarks you like to make Prince of Isolation?!" The flaming boy spat out as he held his flame sword in his hand with anticipation.

The silver-haired boy glared at the guy in front of him. His piercing icy blue eyes stare into a pair of soulless ones that were lost to the flames inside. He then smirk as he remember something that the mysterious girl earlier had said to the flaming haired boy.

"You would never beat me! Go and burn to a shrimp that you are!"

The flaming haired boy gave him a shock look but that was quickly replaced as he just laughed at Elios as if he was a joke. A joke that he is tired of hearing. "Very well" He then drew back his sword, making sure it was aimed at Elios' heart!

"Farvel! Elios of Arendelle!" The boy scream out as he bring down his flame sword.

Elios closed his eyes as he wait for death to come.

**_SHUNK!_**

* * *

**Now the real story begins! HEHEHE! :D BTW Farvel means Goodbye in Norweigan**


End file.
